vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Enzo (TVD)
Summary Lorenzo St. John is a main character, minor antagonist and anti-hero in The Vampire Diaries fifth and sixth season. A vampire who was previously Damon Salvatore's cellmate in the 1950's, after being captured by Augustines. He was first mentioned by Dr. Wes Maxfield, being dubbed as the "Augustine Vampire". It is later revealed that he was turned by Damon & Stefan's mother in 1903. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John Origin: The Vampire Diaries/The Originals Gender: Male Age: 142 (27 when turned) Classification: Human (Formally), Vampire, Soldier (1940's) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Mind Compulsion (Can control an individual into doing their bidding after making eye contact), Limited Emotion Manipulation (Can compel an individual into ignoring or turning off their emotions by "compulsion"), Illusion Creation, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (A vampire can shut off their own emotions effectively becoming an being without humanity, though a very powerful emotional shock can turn them back on), Telepathy (Can get inside the minds of individuals and look for information through physical contact but is one of the only vampires ever shown to be able to do this from a short distance away without making contact), Dream Manipulation (A vampire can both produce and modify dreams, create nightmares and lucid dreaming, as well as distort an individual's perception of reality effectively trapping someone in their dream), Resurrection (Any vampire can resurrect themselves if they were to drown or die due to oxygen deprivation, but they will die all over again if the reason they died in the first place isn't changed to something more favorable, effectively creating an endless cycle of life and death), Accelerated Development (Passive. Vampires grow stronger with age), Corruption (A vampire can turn a human into a vampire with their blood), Healing (If a vampires blood is ingested it will heal any damaged or illness they have with the exception of cancer), Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Empathy Manipulation (A vampire can shut off their own emotions effectively becoming an being without humanity, though a very powerful emotional shock can turn them back on), Mind Manipulation (Vampires have been shown to have limited resistance to other vampire's compulsion and require them to be severely weakened in order for them to be manipulated) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Damon) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Damon) Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Lapis lazuli ring (A ring that allows a vampire to walk in sunlight) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Standard vampire weaknesses (Sunlight (Formally), Fire, Being stabbed with a wooden object through the heart, Decapitation, Heart extraction, Invitation, Vervain (a mystical herb/plant that will burn a vampire on contact with their skin or when ingested and can dampen or temporarily hinder their healing factor (however this can also give them near immunity to being "compelled" by other vampires, Werewolf bite (Werewolf bites act in vampires similarly to rabies in human; causing them to experience hallucinations, fever-like symptoms, and then going rabid until the venom eventually kills them.) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:TV Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telepaths Category:Dream Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Characters